


Fact or fiction?

by Bookwormgirl1016, UnknownDeath63



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgirl1016/pseuds/Bookwormgirl1016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDeath63/pseuds/UnknownDeath63
Summary: Amanda is just an ordinary woman who loves transformers prime. Her life was turned upside when she is offered a ride by her favorite Decepticon.Swiftica Stormscorch, and TeleBlitz owed by  UnknownDeath63. She helped a whole lot with the fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter one 

First Meating

Amanda, a girl with blue eyes and long light brown curly hair, was standing on her front porch. The female angrily hung up her phone, and put it into her pink purse. She had had a ride to work, because they had cancelled, and nobody at work could have given her a ride. Amanda was an adult who lived with her parents, grandma, and three siblings. She would have driven herself if she had had a car. Now she had no choice but to walk. It was a two and a half hour walk to the grocery store where she worked.

Amanda sighed and adjusted her purse before beginning the gruelling walk. There were no sidewalks, and there was a lot of hills. In order to avoid being hit, she walked on the side of the ditch. About thirty minutes in the Georgia summer heat, the hill began to wear her out. The woman panted and was soaked in sweat.

Amanda stopped to catch her breath after reaching the top of a steep hill. A red custom Aston Martin pulled up. The car looked just like a character from a show she loved, Transformers Prime.

"Need a lift?" said a voice much like the character, Knockout. Amanda thought about it. She knew getting a ride from strangers was a bad idea, but she still had a long way, and was already exhausted.

"Please." she said and got in. "I'm walking to work, which is Kroger." Amanda says buckling up. She looked to the driver’s seat, there wasn't a driver. She felt her heart start to race. He couldn't be a Cybertronian, they didn't exist. She looked around for the driver, maybe he got out.

"Kroger? Pssh. Whatever place that is, I wouldn't be naming it a Kroger." he snorted, locking the door as he started 'driving' down the road, speeding past others. "But it doesn't sound appealing.. Whatever a Kroger is."

"It's a grocery store.....and what the heck? There's no driver! What are you?" Amanda was in panic mode. No way this could be Knockout. He wasn't real, he couldn’t be.

"Grocery store.. Pssh.. Sounds unexciting.." he snorted as the radio glowed in tune with his speech. "And what am I? My my, such a little human has no intelligence.. Common for such a species.. I am Knockout.. Dearest." he purred. "I don't need a fleshie handling me.. You're lucky I even saw enough pity to give you a ride.. Hmph.." he made a noise of offence, as he cruised.

Amanda stared at the radio. Knockout was real. She gulped, Knockout was a con, and cons were evil and would kill a human like her without a second thought. ‘Scrap!’ she thought.

"Well, Knockout, I'm Amanda, and I'm thankful for the ride. I'm just surprised that you don't need a driver, considering I never met one like you." Amanda chose her words carefully. She didn't want to lie, nor did she wish to tell him about the show, especially since it reveals the location of the base.

"Well.. Amanda .. Be very thankful. I despise any fleshlings 'in' me..." he snorted, continuing to drive about. "Where is this Kroger.. Uhh.. Everything looks the same."

"Keeping going straight, when you reach a stoplight, make a right turn, then watch for a Kroger sign on the left. If you don't like humans, then why offer me a lift?" Amanda asked, curiously.

“It looked like you were going to collapse. Plus I was bored.” He stated, flatly.

“Oh. I see.” She said, Not long now, then she's at work, and the con would be out of her life. Hopefully. “You're the only.....whatever you are... I met. You never answered my question. What are you?“

Knockout grumbled to himself. “I'm a Velocitronian.” he said as he stopped at the red light, waiting to turn.

Amanda was confused at first but chose not to address the issue. “I would give you gas money, but I don't think you have any use for our money.” Amanda said, changing the subject.

“Nor do I need gas.” retorted the not so fictional medic. “And I have no use for your money. Be glad you caught me on a good day.” Amanda nodded, and they drove the rest of the way in awkward silence.

When Knockout pulls up to the front of the store, Amanda unbuckles and puts her hand on the handle. “Thank you Knockout. I appreciate the ride.” She says before getting out. Not used to being thanked, the alien medic was taken aback. Once he got over it, he takes off. Before Clocking in, Amanda goes to the restroom to freshen up. She groans when a certain song comes on a radio. It was one she saw on Youtube that featured the very mech she met. “Of all songs, why did this have to play?” she finishes up before starting her shift.


	2. Advice from a friend

 

  
For the whole shift, Amanda was too busy to do anything, much less think about what happened. Finally, she clocked out, and called her dad to pick her up. While she waited, she sat in the break room. She now had time to think. Knockout is real. Cybertronians are real. She thought, rubbing her face. She now regretted ever wishing to meet him, or admitting to her online friends she had a crush on the red medic. She does like him, she can't resist that velvety voice of his. She heard her phone go off, and she checked it.

::almost there:: It was from her mom.  
  
As soon as she got home from work and ate dinner, Amanda removed her nasty uniform, putting it in the dirty hamper. Once her pajamas were on, the woman plugged her phone notifications. She laid down, stretched out on her zebra printed bed, then checked her notifications. She saw little tumblr “t” in the right hand side, telling someone had posted on Tumblr. She checked it then grinned. Her best friend on Tumblr was online. Funny, her friend role played as a version of Knockout, and she met the con today. She tapped on ask-scarred-knockout’s profile and then tapped “send message.” She wanted to ask about Knockout, and perhaps find out what she should do.

::*tackle hugs*:: Amanda sent.

::*hugs*:: ask-scarred-knockout sent, or Swiftica as she preferred while talking out of character. Which was ironic, because Swiftica was one of her original characters. Amanda can't help but to smile. Swiftica was one of her best friends, along with Jetstream and Bumblebee of Iacon, the later two were from google plus.

::hey, where is knockout from? He’s not Cybertronian, right?:: Amanda asked, still thinking about what Knockout said.

::Correct. Knockout is believed to be from a colonized planet called Velocitron:: Replied Swiftica, confirming what Knockout had said earlier. Amanda taps the back of her phone, thinking of how to word the next question.

::I have a hypothetical question. Let's say a girl is walking to work,and she's so exhausted that she is about to collapse, and Knockout gives her a ride. If he hates humans, why would he do that?:: Amanda asked. She wondered why he gave her a lift. He said it was because she looked like she was about to faint, but wouldn't the evil medic not care?  
  
::Sounds as though you're writing a fanfic. I guess he'd offer her a ride for a small number of reasons. Boredom, entertainment or maybe because he might actually care about what happened to her. Though that last one might be a little far fetched.:: Answered Swiftica.

::Yeah. A fanfic. I may not publish it though. And yeah, the last one is far fetched. Knockout would care less. So the next question, is what should this girl do? Oh, i should mention she saw tfp.:: Amanda hated lying to her friend, but it's for her own good.

::Hmmm... She should keep it a secret. If she were to spread it around that she saw a cartoon character in real life, people might think she was nuts or just REALLY into the show.:: Amanda agreed with her friend.

::Very true. We don't want that. But there is still the fact that she met Knockout, who is an evil con. She could be in danger. Especially if she watches the show. Should she try to contact the autobots? And how? Or just try to live like nothing happened?:: Amanda was scared. If Knockout found out she knew about the show, one he will be angry she lied to him, second, he will torture her for information about the show. There is no way Amanda will give up any information to the cons. The autobots are important to her, especially now that she knows they are real. If something happened to them, she would be devastated even though she never personally met them.

::Unless she plans on hunting him down, I don't think she has much to worry about. Plus aren't the Autobots in Jasper Nevada? Is there a town called Jasper in Nevada?:: Swiftica informed her. Curious, Amanda looked up the town. So, there was a Town called Jasper Nevada.

::Huh. Just looked it up, there is a town called Jasper in Nevada. So going there someday.:: After she hit send, another thought had came to her.

::Hey, would the cons be monitoring her? For example watch her online conversations?:: The thought had scared her. It means that they would know she knows.

:: Not unless they saw enough of a reason to watch her online status. They're Decepticons. What possible reason do they have to watch one human's online conversation? Especially a human who is otherwise uninvolved with the Autobots.:: Swiftica’s reply helped Amanda a lot.

::And if she sees him again? Should she continue to act clueless about the show? Should she talk to him and mention the Bay movies?:: Amanda asked, needing to know what to do, just in case.

::She should keep the show to herself. He could end up kidnapping her. The Bay movies are hardy canon but you should still keep it to yourself.:: Amanda knew she was right, her friend just confirmed that.

::And if she sees Knockout again? What then? Treat him as a friend? Act like he’s not there?:: Amanda hoped she wouldn't see him again, but she had to be sure on what to do.

::Unless he initiates contact first, she should ignore him.:: For some reason Amanda felt relieved, at least a little.

::And if he does? What then? Be polite?:: Amanda realized this is sounding less and less like research for a fanfiction, but more like questions for advice. She bit her lip and hoped her friend didn't catch on.

::Hmm..well, she should be polite. It's not wise to be rude to a giant alien robot.::

::True, lol. Especially if that robot is a con. Anything else she should make sure to do,or not do?:: Amanda wanted to make sure she did the right thing.

::If he seems irritated, you should have her compliment him. He seems to get distracted for a few seconds if he gets compliments and praise.:: Amanda nods, she remembered how he reacted when she thanked him.

::True.That,and he seemed stunned when I thanked him for the ride.:: Amanda completely forgot to keep it as a hypothetical situation.

::I? Is this a true story, hun?:: Amanda bit her lip. Scrap. Swiftica had noticed her mistake. Amanda thought carefully before typing in her reply.

::If I said it was, you won't believe me.:: Amanda knew how crazy it sounds, claiming a fictional character to be real.

::Yeah I will. I believe in a buncha weird shit.:: Swiftica’s words made up Amanda's mind.

::Yeah. Its real. I met Knockout today.:: Amanda confesses.

::Lucky! Nothing exciting happens where I live. Why do all the aliens go to the US? X3:: Amanda laughs at her friend’s reply. Swiftica lived in canada

::Maybe it's because we have a crappy government, and they feel bad for us.:: Amanda joked.

::That makes sense but I might never meet an alien.::

::Are you sure you want to? I mean, think about it. Let's say you make friends with that alien, but then they have to leave,or for some reason you can't hang out with them. Imagine trying to go back to living an ordinary life. I know I can't.::

::I wouldn't care. I would just be happy to have an alien friend. ::

::True. I just hope I never see him again…. You know, I wonder why he is in Georgia. Where I live, there isn't any place where one could have a race. Unless I live near an energon mine?:: Amanda had to admit, it seemed odd. Though, as she re-read what she sent, she realized that she does want to see him again. He is her crush.

::If you're curious enough, you could go looking for the Energon. Who knows, you could run into the Autobots.::

::True. But how do i start looking? Any suggestions?:: Amanda asks. She knew this is what she is going to do.

::Try out in the country they almost always find energon deposits in the country:: Swiftica replied.

::That is a lot of area near where I live.At least on one side of the road.:: There is a huge wooded area between where Amanda lived and her work.

::According to the show, the deposits are usually in caves.::

::True. I know where one could be. I'll start there. As soon as I wake up, I’m going to go. Hopefully I don't get caught. But if I do, what should I tell them?:: Amanda knew there is a possibility the cons will catch her.

::Tell them you were doing some cave crawling. It's not like you showed up with the Autobots::

::good idea! I should bring my camera as well…. Anything else i should be prepared for?::

::Wear dark clothes, The cave is bound to be dark so dark clothing will help you to not be noticed::

::good idea. Man. I kinda hope Knockout is there.::

::In a dank, dirty cave? He would have had to been forced to go there.::

::true. Lol. He wouldn't want to risk his paint job.::

::Oh! I've gotta go. Tell me how it went::

::I will. If i don't get kidnaped. See you, I hope.:: Amanda sighs, then checks all of her notifications. Once caught up, she sets out her dark black jeans, and her black Supernatural t-shirt. Hopefully the blue letters won't get her noticed. She grabbed her black drawstring bag, then put her camera in it. Tomorrow she will put in a water bottle.

Amanda lays in bed, still not sleepy, so she opens up Netflix and watches Transformers Prime until she falls asleep.

  
Meanwhile, high in the sky an alien spaceship hovers over Amanda's hometown. In the med bay, Knockout was tidying up. For some reason he couldn't shake the human female from earlier out of his mind. “Something is off about that human.” Knockout then did some research to find out where she lives. After a long night, he managed to find her address, he then leaves to go get some answers.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Discovery

  
The next late morning Amanda got up and put on her black jeans, her supernatural T-shirt, and her black lace up boots. She put her wallet, phone and her portable phone charger in her drawstring bag, where she had put her camera in last night. The woman pulled it closed before going down stairs. She started to pass the front window when she saw Knockout parked outside her house. Her heart raced and she pulled out her phone and messaged Swiftica.

::please be online. I need you ASAP!! Knockout is parked outside my house! What do I do?:: she hit send and ran up into her room, freaking out.

It took a moment before a reply came through.

::You are so lucky I’m on days right now.:: It wasn’t a second before a second reply popped up.

::Remember what I told you last night? Ignore him unless he makes contact first. He’s in vehicle mode right?:: Amanda was relieved her friend was on.

::yeah. He is parked in the driveway.:: she replied as went to the living room and sat on the couch. Amanda jumped at the sound of a car honking, she glanced out the window and Knockout honked again.  
::he is honking. What now?:: she sent.   
::I’m scared.:: Right now, she is glad Swiftica is her friend, and is glad she confided in her.

::He’s honking? That’s strange. He might be expecting you to leave the house soon. All the advice I can give is to go out and see what he wants. You wouldn’t want him to wake up the   
whole neighbourhood with his honking.::

::True. I better not have tumblr open when talking to him. See you later. Hope he doesn’t kill me.:: Amanda closed the app, put her phone in the pocket, took a deep breath before going outside.

“Shh! Are you crazy! I have neighbors! What the frrrrr-ick?” She almost said frag. She has to be more careful about what she says around him. Knockout chuckled and opened his door.

“Hop in.” He said.

“Why?” She asked, crossing her arms. Knockout kept his door open.

“I gave you a ride. You owe me.” He said in that velvety voice of his. Amanda fought hard not to melt like butter.

She raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t go with?”

“Then I will take apart your home, and kill your family, leaving you alive and I will kidnap you.” Knockout growled angrily. Amanda gulped

“Ok, just, can I get something to eat?” She asked.

“No. If you don’t get in now, your family will die.” He threatened. Amanda sighed and got in. Knockout slammed the door, buckled her in before he sped off.

“So, where are you taking me?” She asked, wishing she could tell Swiftica.

“You’ll see.” Knockout purred.

He drove onto a road where there was nothing but trees.

“This is fabulous Knockout, requesting a ground bridge.” He said. Amanda felt her heart beat faster. He was taking her to the Nemesis. Soon a swirling green vortex opened up in front of them, and Knockout drove through.

Amanda gulped as Knockout drove onto the nemesis. She yelped as she felt herself flying through the air as Knockout transformed. When it was over, she was in his servo, her back to him facing the faceless Soundwave, who pointed at her as if asking why Knockout brought her.

“The Autobots have human pets, and they even won some battles because of the humans. Because, I’m curious about… certain things regarding the human female body.” Knockout said. Amanda felt even more afraid. What did he mean by that. Please don’t let that be what I think he means. She prayed silently.

Knockout carried her through a long hallway. Amanda rested her hands on his much larger finger, which was wrapped around her rib cage. For an evil robot, his grip was surprisingly gentle.

“Are you planning on keeping me her forever? Will I get to go home.” She asked.

“You will get to continue living your life like normal, only you will spend your off days with me, if you behave. If you want to go home, you will do as I say. Tonight however, you will be spending it with me.” Knockout replied.  
  
“Perv.” Amanda mumbled. Knockout ignored her as he walked into the med bay and set her on table. He went over to where he kept his syringes, and looked for the smallest one. Amanda watched him. He may be even, but he is still Knockout. The woman couldn’t help but to check out his rear. For an evil giant robot, he is pretty darn good looking. Knockout found what she was looking for, and turned around, before walking back to the human, oblivious he was being checked out.

Amanda saw him turning around and looked away, her face matching his paint job.

“Hold out your arm and hold really still. I need a blood sample.” He said. Her blue eyes snapped to him as she held her arm out.

“Please don’t drain me.” She said, as she looked away. Amanda is very squeamish, and couldn’t stand the sight of blood. She had always been like that, and she had somehow always managed to avoid getting hurt. She couldn’t recall the last time she bled. As for her period, she must be a really late bloomer, or sterile as she hadn’t started yet.

The woman felt one of Knockout’s digits hold her arm still as he pricked her with the needle and drew her blood. He slowly pulled it out, and let the arm free. Amanda pulled it back, still not looking at Knockout.

“Squeamish, are you?” He asked.

“Very. I can’t stand the sight of blood. I even avoid getting hurt so I don’t see my own.” She said.

The cherry red medic looked at the blood he pulled from her.

“Interesting. Tell me, can you remember the last time you saw your own blood.” He asked, still staring at the contents in the syringe.

“No, why?” She asked.

“Oh, no reason.” He said as he hid the contents before grabbing his medical scanner.

“Your blood is hidden, you can look now.” He said as he walked to her. Amanda looked at him, surprised he did something thoughtful.

“Thank you.” She said, once again causing Knockout to pause.

“Uh, you’re welcome. Now hold still.” He said as he scanned her. The truth is, he didn’t hide it for her comfort. He hid it because her blood wasn’t blood. It was energon. Once the scan was complete, he took the scanner to a computer to see what exactly she is.

While Knockout was doing whatever he is on the computer, Amanda looked around. She knew she was in the med bay, and some parts of the room she recognized from the show. She knew being here, her life could be in danger. Her family was in danger. When she is allowed to go home, she needed a plan. It hit her. Jack worked at a fast food restaurant. They will have their number online. She can look it up, call them and ask for Jack Darby. She knew that he will be weirded out, but it was the only way. She could tell him she saw transformers prime, and she needed help.

Her planning was interrupted when Knockout walked over to her.

“Strip.” He said flatly.

“Wait, what?!” Amanda said, her eyes wide. Her heart beat faster.

Knockout sighed. “I’m not going to harm you, or take advantage. I just need to see what is underneath. I’ve been around humans, and there is something different. If you don’t believe me, look at your arm where I drew from you.”

Curious, she looked and frowned. There was a droplet of energon on her arm. “What the?” She wiped it away, only for more of it to come out from her. Amanda looked up at Knockout, afraid.

“Wha- what am I?” She asked him.

“I don’t know exactly, and that is what I’m trying to figure out. I do know that that is energon. It’s what flows through my race’s veins. Our blood so to speak. I’m running a few tests to get to the bottom of this. So, I’m asking again. Strip all of your clothes.”

Amanda nodded nervously. She untied her boots, took them off, then unbuttoned her jeans before sliding them off. She took off her shirt and put her jeans, shirt and shoes in a neat pile. Then removed her socks.  
  
“Ok, what now.” She asked. Knockout rolled his optics.

“Do you not know the meaning of all? I still see clothes. Don’t you wanna know what you are?” He said, his tone frustrated. Amanda gulped and removed her underwear and bra. She stood there in her nude, trying to hide her female parts.

“This really uncomfortable for me ok? I don’t like being naked in front of a male...even if the male may not have a dick.” She said.

“Excuse me? I do too have a spike!” He retorted, offended that he was basically called junk less. “Lay down.”

Amanda laid down, he sounded really mad, so saying anything might’ve made matters worse. She did, however, put her legs as close together as she could, and kept her arms over her chest. Knockout bent over her to examine her.

“According to my scan, you have a spark, what we have instead of hearts. You also have a T-cog, which allows us to transform. I am looking for any seams.” He said as he began poking around her body. Knockout poked her ribs just right, causing a high pitched squeal to come from Amanda.

“Stop! That tickles!” She said, trying to push his finger away with one arm, the other still covered her chest. Knockout poked the same spot again, and Amanda squealed again.

“Please, stop!” She was giggling a little.

“Someone is ticklish.” Knockout chuckled before he continued to examine her. “You need to move your arm.”

Amanda whimpered, but obeyed. Knockout poked around her chest area, avoiding her boobs. The human kept her gaze up, and away from her body and Knockout. She couldn’t believe there was once a time where she wished she was in this position. A loud click made her snap her gaze to Knockout, who was staring at her chest. A bright blue glow caught her attention to her chest. It was as if she had a hidden door that slid open. Inside she was metal, and a blue glowing orb pulsed in time with what she thought was her heart beat.

“That would be your spark. The area that holds it is your spark chamber.” Knockout said. “Tell it to close.” Knockout figured this female had been living as a human, which she wasn’t. Someone had to teach her how to be a cybertronian.

“How?” She asked.

“Simply will it to close. It’s the same thing as moving your arm.” He informed her. Amanda nodded and managed to close it. She grinned at Knockout when she succeeded.  
  
Knockout however was busy inspecting her feet. He gently ran a finger tip along the bottom of her foot. Amanda squealed and pulled her foot away from him. She realized she flashed her lower lady part and quickly put her leg down.

Knockout, who knew nothing about the human female anatomy, thought he saw a seam. So he purposely tickled her foot. When she moves it, he held her leg open. He started to go inspect the ‘seam’ with his finger when Amanda moved her hips away.

“Stop! Don’t touch that!” She yelled. Startled, Knockout stopped, his finger still hovering over her, then moved it away. He realized that the area must be her valve area. Not seeing any other seams, he stands back up.

“Ok, you can get dressed now.” He said, walking away. Embarrassed, Amanda quickly got dressed. Once done, Knockout came back to her.  
“I’m sure you’re hungry, I need to find a small cube. I need to see how you react to drinking energon. It’s different from the energon in our veins. Wait here.”

He said leaving medbay, and leaving her all alone. Amanda huffed. She pulled out her phone to play a game. Her finger hovered over the tumblr app. Maybe a quick message to Swiftica wouldn’t hurt.

::don’t got time. On nemesis with ko. He says I’m cybertronian. I bleed energon. Talk later::

She closed the app and opened Bubble Witch 3. It was one of her favorites. She looked up at the sound of the med bay doors opening, and in walks Megatron himself. Amanda gulped and tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Her heart, no, her spark was racing. Out of all the Decepticons, Megatron scared her the most.

Unfortunately, he did notice her. His creepy red optics looked right at her. “You must be the human Soundwave informed me of.” He said.

Amanda only nodded, afraid. Megatron bent over to get a closer look at her, then grinned. “Only, you’re not human. I remember you. I built you myself. You were supposed to be the perfect spy. Only, you came out as a sparkling. Looks like you grew up. Good thing the drone failed to exterminate you. I may find use for you yet.” He stood back up as Knockout walked in. “Ah, doctor. This girl you found was a project from years ago. Her alt mode isn’t a vehicle like most. We made her to be able to disguise herself as a human. She also has other features to aid us.” Megatron said. “Teach her how to be a cybertronian.” He said before leaving.

Amanda sat there, shocked. She was built by Megatron? What other features does he mean? She wished she could go online and talk to Swiftica about this. She glanced at Knockout who carefully handed her a glass of energon.

“Drink up.” He said, appearing unfazed.

Amanda looked at the glass, no longer hungry. She felt like she betrayed the autobots, even though she never met them. She sniffed the energon. Surprisingly, it smelled good. Amanda drank it up. It tasted good too. She sat the glass aside in thought about what Megatron said. It dawned on her that she had to have been adopted. Her parents never said anything about her being theirs.

“Knockout?” She asked hesitantly. Knockout looked at her. “What happens now?” She asked.

“Well, we know what you are, I think I’ll let you rest tonight, and we start lessons tomorrow.” He said. Knockout figured this could have been hard on her, learning that she isn’t what she thought she was.

“Am I still spending the night here?” She asked.

“Yes. You are, after all, one of us. You need to stop thinking like a human.” He replied.

“Ok. Can I at least get a change of clothes, and other things I need. I may not be human, but I still look human and I have needs.” She said.

Knockout sighed. “Ok, fine.” He picked her up and took her to the control room.   
“She needs to get a few things from her house.” He told the drone who activated the ground bridge. He set Amanda down before he transformed and opened the door. Amanda got in, and Knockout took her to her house.

“Hurry up. I’ll give you one hour.” He said as she got out. Amanda ran into the house, straight to her room, grabbed a backpack and put in clean clothes for tomorrow, her pajamas, a hairbrush, an empty water bottle, deodorant, her portable phone charger. She then checked her phone to see if Swiftica replied.

Her friend had replied, but just as Amanda’s message was brief so was Swiftica’s. It simply read;   
::You’re Cybertronian? How couldn’t you have known this prior to meeting Knockout?::

::I don’t know. I avoided getting hurt, since I’m squeamish. I met Megatron. He is terrifying. He said he built me to spy, and other reasons. I can’t spy on the bots. And I’m afraid what the other reasons mean.:: Amanda sent. She checked the time, she had a little more time. She went to the kitchen and left a note on the fridge.

Spending the night at a friends house. I love you guys. -Mandy

She hated lying to them. Amanda felt a pang in her heart- spark, they weren’t her biological parents. It made her a little sad.

She then goes back upstairs to finish packing, and to see if Swiftica replied. Once in her room she pulled out her pink sleeping bag, and grabbed her best pillow, puting it by her backpack before checking her phone. She couldn’t help but to send another message.  
::Wish your OC Swiftica was real.::  
  
::In a way, she is. Be safe, bestie.::

::I’ll try. I got to go, he is making me stay the night on the ship. It sucks that I’m literally the only female. Unless Airachnid is still onboard, but she still scares the scrap out of me.:: Amanda sent. She grabbed some slippers and put them in her bag. The woman looked at her sister’s bed, tempted to leave her a note, but then she would get her involved. She got up, checked her phone one last time for the night. No reply.  
Amanda shoved her phone in her pocket, once the app was closed. Swiftica probably wouldn’t for her safety. The woman grabbed her things and heads back to Knockout.

“I’m back, miss me?” She teased him.

“Hardly.” He said, unamused as he opened his door. Amanda put her gear in before she climbed in herself. Knockout took off, taking her back to the Nemesis and to the med bay.

Once they got out of the ground bridge, his door opened to let her out. Amanda put her backpack on her back, grabbing her sleeping bag and pillow. The medic transformed then lowered his hand so Amanda can climb on.

“I’m not complaining, but why are you being nice now?” She asked Knockout.

“Simple. I thought you were a human before. But now I know you’re actually one of us.” He replied as they entered the med bay. He sat her on a berth that was laid flat, like a table.  
“Make yourself comfortable. This is where you’re staying for the night.” He hesitated. “Uh, you don’t work today do you?”

Amanda shook her head. “No, but I work tomorrow. I packed my uniform just in case. Will I be going?”

“Honestly, that’s up to the big M.” He said.

“Joy.” Amanda mumbled as she started to unroll her sleeping bag. Knockout walked away to attend to a drone who was waiting for him. Once her bag was unrolled, she sat her pillow at the head, then sat down. She wished her friend was there with her. Loud screaming came from the vehicon, and the girl covered her sensitive ears. Eventually it stopped and the vehicon limped out of the med bay as Starscream walked in. Amanda could not help but laugh. In real life, those heels looked ridiculous.

“What are you laughing at human!” He sneered.

“First of all, not human. Second of all, nice high heels. You realize on earth, only females wear heels. Unless, you are a girl.” Amanda said.

“Ha!” Knockout laughed before Starscream glared at him.

“Why you little,” He growled, holding his servo up, ready to attack.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Knockout said. “Like she said, she isn’t human. Megatron built her. So, she’s technically one of Megatron’s daughters.”

Starscream growled and stomped off.

Amanda looked at Knockout. “Thanks.”

“Just saving my own paint. Megatron would kill me if something happened to you.” He said before going to clean his tools.

Megatron’s daughter? I don’t like the sound of that. Amanda thought. And what did he mean by daughters? Are there others like me?

“Knockout? You said daughters. Plural. Are there others like me?” She asked.

“No. It’s complicated. But when you meet them, they can explain. While I was waiting for you, I commed her, and told her to come to med bay when she has time.”

Amanda nodded. At least she wasn’t the only female onboard with a bunch of males.

Knockout jumped as he received a com from Megatron. He looked at Amanda. “I will be back, duty calls.” He said before he left med bay.  
Amanda sighed. All alone. She heard the door open again, and she looked up, hoping it wasn’t Starscream. It wasn’t. It was a femme she hadn’t seen on any show, but she saw drawings of, drawn by Swiftica, her best friend she was talking to earlier.

“Who- who are you?” She asked.

The femme was mainly a dark magenta, more of a dark heliotrope. She focused her attention onto Amanda upon hearing her voice.  
“My name is Swiftica. You must be the reason Knockout called me.” She paused a moment as though recalling something that had happened earlier. “Wait. Are you-? Nah, you couldn’t be.” She approached the medical berth that Amanda was sitting on, kneeling beside it. “Do you run a tumblr account for a faebot?”

Swiftica. That was the same name as her friend’s character. Amanda gulped. She knows about her blog. “Y- yes.. please don’t tell anyone, I could get into huge- wait, how do you know?” It was far fetched, but could she be the friend she was talking to? “Are- are you….do you run Scarred Knockout’s blog?” She asked.

The large femme nodded before standing up straight. She sat on the berth beside Amanda. “Well, this is a very strange way for us to meet for the first time.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck, her black hair draping over her servo.

“Seriously?” Amanda grinned, her voice squeaked with excitement. “This is awesome! I would hug you if you weren’t so tall! I finally get to meet my best friend!” She stood up on the berth, too happy to be seated. “I mean, do you know how long I wanted to meet you? I just had no idea that you’re Cybertronian.” Amanda realized something. “But, that means you know about the show. Did you tell anyone about it? You also know how I feel about the Autobots.” Amanda said, her tone serious and slightly hushed.

Swiftica blushed lightly at her friend’s excitement, smiling softly. She then laughed softly. “I haven’t told anyone about the show. If they knew then that’d be the end of any future series. I may be Cybertronian, but I still love to watch what the humans believe might’ve happened. If they knew that humans knew about us then you can forget about any future series’.”

“True.” Amanda agreed. “No complaints, but why did you make a tumblr and mostly role play as a version of Knockout. I can tell by the looks, he isn’t Scarred. I mean, his optics are red, and there aren’t any scars, or scratches.”

“Heh. Believe it or not. It was mostly his idea. Me and him collaborated on the idea. I have his permission to run the blog. He doesn’t know about the show so his part of the idea is mostly about what he might act like in a different universe. I filled in the blanks for him in my own time.” She giggled softly.

Amanda was even more confused. “If he knows about the blog, then what does he think the blog is for? And how did you get those pictures you posted, for example your toy collection and your art desk?” She had a billion questions running through her head, and her mind was a bit jumbled.

“He thinks the blog is mostly for surveillance. And those pictures? I have a model of my ‘house’ and I keep the toys and desk in that model. Gotta make the humans believe that I am human as well. If you want I can show you the display some time.” She clarified. “I might even ask dad if you can stay in my room. It’s not very comfortable in here.”

“I would love that.” Amanda grinned. “It will be just like a sleep over. Megatron is your dad, right?” Amanda laughed a little. “I had no idea that you’re oc was you all along. Do you really have two other sisters, TeleBlitz, and Stormscorch?” She asked her best friend.

“I do have two sisters but they are usually out on missions. Since I’m Megatron’s first born daughter, he usually keeps me in the ship so I can take third in command when he’s not onboard.” She explained. “So you and me will get to spend a lot of time together. I might even get the chance to take you for a flight, if you wish.” She looked to the med bay door, listening closely before looking back at Amanda. “I thought I heard someone. Guess not.”

“I would love to go for a flight with you. I’ve always wanted to fly.” Amanda grinned. Her smile faded into a more serious look. “Megatron told me he built me to be a spy, he also said I had ‘other features’, do you know what he meant by that?” Amanda asked. She hoped he didn’t expect her to fight the Autobots. She cared about them even though she hadn’t met them yet.

Swiftica was hesitant to respond to her question. “Well…” She looked away as she proceeded. “He meant that you were built to also...produce young…” She glanced at Amanda to gauge her reaction.

Amanda was stunned. “But..But isn’t most able to do that?” She asked. The woman had no idea how exactly cybertronians reproduced in real life. She figured she would just stick to what Swiftica went by on tumblr.

“Most can but hardly anyone on this ship are remotely interested in reproducing with anyone else. Knockout and Breakdown are one of the only couples onboard who are looking forward to having sparklings.” She said and sighed. “Even my own parents are done trying for more kids.” She almost seemed disappointed in that fact. “But when there is a breeder on the ship, everyone looks forward to having kids. That breeder being you, unfortunately, and most prefer femmes. But the only femmes were me, my sisters and Arachnid. Me and my sisters are out of bounds as dictated by my dad and no one likes Arachnid.”

Amanda gulped. “Wh- which is why I was built. Then why was I raised by humans?”

“You were raised by humans because when you were created, you were a sparkling. Dad hoped you’d’ve surpassed that stage of life and gone straight to adulthood but you didn’t. We were fully prepared to wait as you grew but then the Autobots barged in. They must’ve thought you were just a human that we had taken hostage ‘cause Optimus himself scooped you off the table and left with you.” She explained.

Amanda took in what she just learned. She had once met her absolute favorite character, and role model when she was little. “I—I’m not expected to….start breeding yet….am I? I’m not ready. I’m still a virgin!” She felt afraid and nervous.

“Not yet. Right now you are much too small. You are probably going to have someone to help you transform. You may have size shifting abilities that make you small in your human form. I hope that, whomever you are assigned, they are patient.” She said before receiving a comm. She smirked softly before looking back at Amanda. “Looks like I’ll be teaching you how to transform.” She giggled softly. “I wonder what your bot form looks like.”

Amanda smiled, feeling a little better. “I wonder what I’ll look like too.” She stood up, and walked closer to the edge of the berth. “I’m ready to learn, teach.” Amanda grinned.

“I’m not the best teacher but I’ll try my best. The one thing I find helps me transform is to visualize the end result. But you don’t really know what that looks like for you so…” She paused to think. “Maybe… Maybe try to focus on your body. Try to imagine yourself transforming?” She said and shrugged.

“Hmm, ok. I’ll try.” Amanda closed her eyes and tried to imagine transforming. As hard as she tried, nothing happened. “I can’t. What if something is wrong?”

“Maybe you’re T-cog is seized up. I mean, you haven’t transformed in years so it might be stuck. I’m not going to give up on you though. But if it’s serious then Knockout may have to perform surgery to see if he can unstick your T-cog.” She said and smiled nervously.

Arianna nodded, and tried again. Her body began to transform, before it went back to human form. She instantly fell to the berth, holding her side, where T-cog was, screaming in pain, tears streamed down her face. “Owww! Something hurts really bad! Make it stop!” She begged.

Swiftica started to reach for Amanda before remembering that she wasn’t qualified to help her in this sort of situation. She moved her servo up to her audial array and commed Knockout. “Knockout! Get to the med bay ASAP! The small Cybertronian needs assistance.” She would have used Amanda’s name but she wasn’t sure if he even knew it.

Knockout rushed into the med bay. “Amanda!” He carefully picked her up and moved her to another table. Moving quickly, he began working on her. The first thing he did was to put the small cybertronian in stasis.

 


End file.
